Shadow
by Akaneko SeiYu
Summary: ketika imajinasi tertinggimu hadir dalam nyata hidupmu. warning : no yaoi, OOC, maybe AU, a bit gore, short fict, gaje, dll. Don’t like, please don’t read!


**Shadow**

-

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

-

Main Chara : Sai

-

Warning : no yaoi, OOC, (maybe) AU, a bit gore, short fict, gaje, dll. **Don't like, please don't read!!!**

**-**

Happy reading… ^^

-

Aku terbangun dari tidurku yang sangat panjang. Terlahir dari bayangan semu dalam sebuah angan-angan seorang manusia. Aku hanyalah makhluk imajinasi dalam bayangan pelupuk mata. Tercipta oleh kekuatan imajinasi yang dimilikinya. Begitu besarnya sehingga membuatku menjadi nyata. Bayangan yang tak memiliki bayangan, itulah diriku.

Majikanku selalu seorang diri dalam kesendiriannya. Tersisihkan dalam dunia yang gemerlapan. Terpojok dalam kegelapan tanpa cahaya. Merenung seorang diri tanpa uluran tangan.

Semakin lama dalam kesendiriannya, pikirannya semakin larut dalam kegelapan yang berbahaya. Dia membuat kegelapan menjadi selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan pikirannya. Dan membuatku semakin ada dalam wujud bayanganku.

Aku ada untuk menjadi pesuruhnya, begitulah yang dikatakannya. Kulakukan apa yang diperintahkannya. Aku dapat menyentuh benda-benda yang ada di dunia nyata ini walaupun tak memiliki bayangan. Karena itulah, aku membunuh manusia sesuai dengan ideologinya yang mulai menjadi egois.

Semakin lama aku bermandikan darah segar, semakin tampaklah wujudku yang sesungguhnya. Wujud yang menyerupai manusia, tapi tak memiliki bayangan. Kekuatan untuk bermandikan darah merah yang pekat agar aku semakin terwujud dalam nyata. Kekuatanku semakin bertambah setiap membunuh manusia. Begitu besar. Sangat besar.

Setelah membunuh 99 manusia, semakin lengkaplah wujud yang kumiliki saat ini. Aku telah menjadi nyata dalam kenyataan yang sesungguhnya. Tapi, aku tetap tak memiliki bayangan yang kuinginkan. Cukup 1 langkah lagi untuk menggapai keberhasilanku.

Majikanku semakin membuat ideologi yang memuakkan. Cukup sudah kesabaranku dalam menghadapinya. Aku muak dengan semua perintah yang diberikannya. Untuk mencapai keberhasilanku, sudah kuputuskan.....

Malam yang penuh akan mimpi-mimpi semu. Kegelapan malam yang indah bagaikan bayanganku. Teriakan histeris anjing dan nyanyian burung gagak seperti sebuah symphony untukku. Kupegang sabit besar berwarna hitam bagaikan malaikat kematian yang siap mencabut nyawa sang korban.

Aku mendekatinya dengan perlahan. Langsung saja kutusukkan sabitku ke arah jantungnya. Teriakkannya yang pilu terdengar begitu merdu di telingaku. Begitu mendebarkan dan menyenangkan. Kutusukkan berkali-kali ke tubuhnya. Semakin dia berteriak, tubuhku semakin merasakan gairah dari sensasi darah yang terciprat di tubuhku. Semakin lama, suaranya semakin kecil, kecil, kecil dan menghilang.

Deg! Deg! Deg! Tubuhku bergetar dan kurasakan ada yang mengalir dalam tubuhku. Darah... aku merasakan aliran darah yang mengalir dalam tubuhku. Kulukai tanganku dengan menggunakan sabitku. Tetesan darah berwarna merah keluar dari lukaku. Ya, inilah yang kuinginkan. Akhirnya, aku menjadi manusia yang memiliki kekuatan dahsyat. Dengan kekuatan ini, dengan wujud yang memiliki bayangan ini, dan dengan tubuh yang mengalirkan darah ini, akan kumusnahkan semua yang ada di muka bumi ini.

Aku berjalan di keramaian cahaya yang menyilaukan. Saat berada dalam cahaya, aku menjadi manusia tersenyum. Lalu saat berada dalam kegelapan, aku menjadi setan pembunuh yang tercandu kenikmatan membunuh orang dalam mimpi semunya. Menikmati jeritannya yang memilukan. Menikmati cipratan darah segar yang merasuk dalam otakku. Dan melihat pemandangan yang indah saat tubuhnya yang terkoyak hancur berantakan dan berserakan penuh darah. Kenikmatan yang tiada tara.

Khu... khu... khu... berhati-hatilah pada kekuatan pikiranmu yang sesungguhnya. Mungkin saja itu adalah penyebab berakhirnya dirimu dalam dunia nyata. Selamat menikmati kegelapan malam semu mimpimu.

-

-

THE END

-

-

oke, ada yg mengerti maksudnya kah? *ditimpukin sampah*

jadi... ada seorang manusia yg punya imajinasi tinggi, mirip autis mungkin & dia punya teman khayalan. krn imajinasinya yg sangat tinggi itu, maka bayangannya menjadi 'hidup'. belum hidup seperti arti yg kita tau. dan seterusnya begitu. *dibakar idup2*

Well… sebenernya nih cerita Neko buat waktu masih smp. Neko simpen di flashdisk lama yg pernah ilang setaun yg lalu. Dan sekarang ketemu lagi & ternyata… *sok misterius* ketemunya di warnet langganan Neko… DX

Ketauan banget teledornya… XP

Waduh… pokoknya gaje ya? Maklumlah… buatan anak smp yg dulu ga ngerti buat cerita2 beginian... XP *dilempar ke sumur*

Sebenernya masih ada yg lainnya juga, tp Neko publish yg ini dulu. Sekalian nunda peneroran dr pihak2 yg minta choice & pedo di apdet… XP *dirajam rame2*

With Evil smile,

Akaneko as the Demon Queen


End file.
